My Life Would Suck Without You
by Daryl-Dixon's-Baby
Summary: this is a story about love, laughter, sadness, and romance. dean, bella and sam have been friends for ever when edward left bella she started hunting again, will bella find love again or will she have to sacrifice evertthing
1. Preface

Things I'll Never Say

Preface

I was born in a world that normal kids would be afraid of, not many kids are born into this world but unfortunately I was, I was born into a world that has demon's, ghosts, vampires, werewolves and so many other things that I wish I never knew about.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 23 years old, I have long brown hair, my eyes are dark blue, I'm 5'7, I wear a lot of blacks, dark reds and purples, and I'm a hunter, I hunt with Dean and Sam Winchester, his brother Sam is at collage, my Ex-boyfriend is a vampire, my Ex-best friend is a werewolf and I am in love with a person that I never thought I'd love, Dean Winchester.

I never told Dean how I felt I was never able to say "Hey Dean I love you and I've loved you since I was 19" or "Hey Dean will you go out with me" or maybe "I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend" all the things I'll never say no matter how much I want to and that in it's self sucks.


	2. Good Enough

Good Enough

Chapter 1

I'm sitting in a crappy hotel room wanting for Dean to show up with food. We are in Nashville, Tennessee we just got done hunting a ghost.  
The door opened and closed, I looked up to see Dean with four bags of food, a tray of soda and two paper bags that probably has alcohol in it.  
"What took you so long" I asked him as I grabbed the two bags of food and soda that he handed me.  
"There was a line" I nodded as I ate, I was right he brought out a bottle of vodka, a bottle of tequila, a bag of limes and two shot glasses.  
"Are you planning a party" I asked jokingly .  
"No you and I are getting drunk is that ok with you" I nodded again, a couple hours pasted with half a bottle of tequila gone and a half a bottle of vodka gone.  
"Do you remember when you were sixteen and I was eighteen we stole Bobby's bottle of rum that he had hidden in his bookcase" Dean asked.  
"Yeah I remember because Uncle Bobby yelled at us, grounded me and then made us do two hundred push ups and sit ups I was sore for three weeks" We laughed, Dean grabbed the bottle of tequila and drank some has I watched him, the way his gray eyes have this little light in them, the way his lips looked after he drank some of the tequila, I didn't know what I was doing until to was to late, I leaned in and I kissed him to my surprise he kissed me back, I pulled away. 'I'm sorry I…..I didn't mean to do that" I apologized, I started to get off the bed when he grabbed my arm and spun me around, then he took my face into his big hands, I looked away or at least I tried to, he just held my face in place.  
"Please look at me" He whispered, I looked up and I saw something I never thought I'd see in his eyes….love. "Can I kiss you" He asked in a whisper, all I could do was nod, a moment later I felt his lips on mine and his arms going around my waist then he pulled me to him, I pulled away.  
"Dean we can't" I whispered.  
"Yes we can" He whispered back.  
"I'm not good enough, you deserve someone better" I said.  
"Better then what, you!" He asked.  
"Yes better then me you deserve someone who can make you feel like you are floating on air" I whispered, I looked down at my hands, but he gently pulled my chin up so that we were facing each other.  
"And you think that you don't make me feel that way, Bella you are the most important person in my life, when we are apart I feel like I can't breathe, but when we're together everything is perfect I love you Bella can't you see that"  
"I love you too Dean I have loved you for as long as I can remember" He kissed me this time I didn't pull away I pulled myself closer to him, my hands went to the front of his shirt I pull off his blue plaid shirt then his black T-shirt, my hands roamed his bare chest. "Make love too me Dean" I whispered against his lips, he kissed me passionately,

When I woke up I was trying to figure out where I was and then it hit me the alcohol, me kissing Dean, Dean slowly making love to me. I slowly looked around and found a very, very naked Dean sleeping next to me and then a very, very naked me sitting next to him, I grabbed the sheet that was draped around my waist and pulled it up so that it was covering everything, then I got off the bed and went to the bathroom, I took a quick shower then got dressed in a black corset top, black leather pants, black combat boots, my hunters bracelet, and a pentagram necklace, then I put on smoky eye shadow, nude lip stick and some clear lip gloss, I put my hair into a low pony tail, I went into the bedroom Dean was still asleep so I grabbed my black leather jacket, my wallet and keys then I went out the door I walked over to my baby, a midnight blue1967 Chevy Impala, she is the same year as Dean's baby but mine is in better condition, I opened the door and got in I started her up then I drove to the gas station, I filled up the car then went in to get two bags of chips and a case of soda.  
When I got back to the hotel I walked into the room with two bags of food I closed the door, that's when I saw Dean, he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me.  
"Hey you're up" I said smiling.  
"Yeah" He said.  
"What's wrong Dean" I asked.  
"Do you really want to know" He asked.  
"Yes I do"  
"OK well last night I made love to the love of my life, then when I woke up this morning she was gone so what do you think is the matter with me" I flinched then I felt tears well up in my eyes.  
"You're an ass" I whispered and then I turned and ran out the door and got in my car then drove off


	3. Great Just What I Needed

Great Just What I Needed

Chapter Two

It's been a month and half since I've see Dean, right now I'm in Austin, Texas, in my hotel room taking a shower then I got dressed in a dark purple long sleeved corset top, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, my hunters bracelet and a pentagram necklace, then I put on black and purple eye shadow, dark red lipstick and clear lip gloss, I walk out of the bathroom and grab my black leather jacket and my keys, my wallet is in the packet of my jacket, I grab my bag of stuff and left the room and got in my car then I drove to California is I could see Dean's brother Sam.  
Three days later I'm walking threw Stanford looking for Sam's room when I found it a woman answered the door.  
"Yes can I help you" She asked.  
"Yeah I'm looking for Sam Winchester is he here" I asked.  
"Yeah one minute Sam there's someone here for you" She yelled.  
"Who" Sam's voice asked.  
"A woman" She answered.  
"OK I'm coming" A minute later a man with brown shaggy hair and dark green eyes came to the door.  
"Hey Sammy" I said smiling.  
"Bella what are you doing here" He asked pulling me into a hug.  
"Just passing threw" I said.  
"Is Dean with you" He asked. Pulling a way.  
"No we got into a fight and I left I haven't seen him in a month and a half" I whispered looking down at my feet.  
"Hey, hey what happened" He asked softly, I looked up.  
"It was about us we um….we slept together" I whispered with tears going down my cheeks, Sam walked over and wrapped his long arms around me, he was the only one who knew how I felt about Dean I told him before he left for collage.  
"Come in I bet you're tired you can sleep in the guest room" I nodded then followed him inside.

It's been three months since I came to Stanford I've been working at a book store on campus I quit hunting and I am now taking classes so I can become a writer.  
I just got off of work and I am walking over to Sam and Jessica's it is Halloween so I am going to get ready with Jess, we have become great friends in the past three months I opened the door and walked in.  
"Hey Bells you're here" Sam said from his spot on the chair.  
"Yep where's Jess" I asked.  
"In the bathroom" I nodded and went into the bathroom to put my costume on and to help Jess with her hair and her with mine.  
Jess is a naughty nurse she is wearing a red and white costume with fishnet stockings and black high heeled boots, her long blonde hair is in a messy half up half down style, with smoky eye shadow, red lipstick then I painted her nails red.  
I am the Angel Of Death, I'm wearing a black corset top, a black mini skirt, fishnet stockings, black boots, black bangles, black hoop earrings and a pentagram necklace, I put on black eye shadow, black lipstick, Jess painted my nails black, I left my jet black hair that has white highlights down my back and shoulders. We both looked in the mirror and smiled.  
"You look amazing" We said together, then we burst out laughing, when we finally stopped we grabbed our purses and walk out of the bathroom and into the living room.  
"Sammy aren't you going to dress up" I asked Sam.  
"You know how I feel about Halloween" I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever you're a party pooper" Jess laughed, Sam just shook his head as we walked out the door.  
When we got to the party I went to the bar and ordered a soda, we flipped a coin to see who would drive home and guess who lost me, I didn't really want to drink anyway so I don't care, after awhile I started dancing with Jess and Kara my new friend from my English class, then I danced with Nate a guy from my writing class, as the hours pasted by I danced with more people from my classes, then I drove Sam, Jess and Kara home, I am staying with Sam and Jess so all I had to do was drive Kara home.  
When we got to the apartment I helped Sam get Jess inside I took her shoes off and took the clips from her hair Sam got her out of her clothes and into a pink camisole and white shorts, I help her take off her makeup then Sam picked her up bridal-style and put her in bed, then I went to my room and did the same but I put on a dark red camisole and black short, shorts.  
The room I'm in doesn't have any windows but I don't mind because the room is big, the walls are crimson and the carpet is white, all my bedding is black, crimson and white, I have a queen bed, my dressers are a dark cherry color I have a black lamp on one side of my bed and a book case on the other side and then there is a rocking chair in the corner of my room.  
I lay down on my bad and try to going to sleep an hour later I hear a noise from in the other room, I slowly get up and look out my open door the see someone walking around in the dark, I stand there a minute and watch him, then a second person comes in from up stairs it's probably Sam, I slowly walk out and to the light switch, then Sam attacked him they fight for a minute until one of the men were pined, I heard whispering and then the one on top being flipped over, they both stood up and that's where I turned on the lights then did a double take, in front of me was Dean, I think I gasped because he turned his head and looked at me then his eyes widened.  
"Bella" He breathed, I smiled a small smile.  
"Hey Dean" I whispered.  
"What are you doing here Bella" He asked.  
"I live here with Sam and his girlfriend Jessica" I answered.  
"Are you still hunting" He asked.  
"No I'm not" I whispered.  
"Dean what are you doing here" Sam asked, just then Jess came down the stairs.  
"Sam who's this" she asked.  
"Dean my brother" Sam said. "Dean this is Jessica my girlfriend" Sam told Dean.  
"Nice to meet you Jessica" Dean said nicely, I just stared at him.  
"You to" She said.  
"Sam can I talk to you" Sam nodded.  
"Jess why don't you go back to bed I'll be there in a little bit" She nodded and left. "What do you want Dean" Sam asked.  
"Dad's missing he went on a hunt three weeks ago and hasn't called me" Dean said.  
"Your dad goes on hunts all the time and doesn't call for weeks at a time" I said.  
"She's right Dean" Sam agreed with me.  
"It's different this time" Dean argued.  
"How Dean how is it different" Sam asked.  
"That's is how it's different" Dean pulled out a tape recorder a played it, I turned around and went in to my room and shut the door I didn't need to hear this, I went over to my bed and laid down, I grabbed my black ipod off the dresser and put the earbods on and a few minutes later I fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt someone's eyes on me, I looked over and found Dean sitting in my rocking chair staring at me.  
"Hey" He whispered. "How are you doing"  
"I'm fine Dean what are you doing here" I asked.  
"I came to ask Sammy for help I didn't know you were here" He answered.  
"OK then what are you doing in my room" I asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you" He said.  
"Alright what do you want to talk to me about" I said.  
"I'm sorry for what I said at the hotel I didn't mean it, OK I did mean that you are the love of my life I'm so sorry can you forgive me" I got off the bed and walked over to him and put my hands on his face.  
"I love you Dean" Then I bent down and kissed him.

Dean, Sam and I went to the last place John was heard from, when we got there he wasn't there so we dealt with the woman in white, then went back to Stanford, when we got there Dean, Sam and I went inside Dean and I went into my room I grabbed all my clothes out of my dresser and closet and put them in my army bags, I grabbed all my shoes and threw them in my bags then I grabbed all my makeup and jewelry and threw that in with all my other stuff, then I grabbed my bags and put them in the car and went back up stairs and found the place on fire.  
"DEAN, SAM, JESS" I screamed, then ran in I look around and found Dean pulling Sam down the stairs.  
"JESS NO JESS I HAVE TO SAVE HER DAMN IT DEAN LET ME GO" Sam screamed.  
"SHE'S GONE SAM SHE'S GONE I'M SORRY" Dean yelled, Dean just got him out the door when the door frame collapsed with me inside, I watched Dean let go of Sam and run over to the door.  
"BELLA GET HELL OUT OF THERE" I looked around but couldn't find a way out.  
"I CAN'T THERE'S NO WAY OUT" I looked around frantically trying to find away out, after a minute I found a widow that was open and didn't have any fire around it I ran over and looked out the window it was a ten foot drop from the window to the ground, I climbed out and jumped.

Dean's POV.

I just got Sam out the door when the door frame collapsed, I turned and saw Bella stuck inside I let go of Sam and ran over to door.  
"BELLA GET HELL OUT OF THERE" I yelled, she looked around.  
"I CAN'T THERE'S NO WAY OUT" She yelled back, she looked around frantically trying to find away out, after a minute she found a widow that was open and didn't have fire around it she ran over and looked out the window I didn't know how far down it was then she climbed out and jumped, I turned and ran down the stairs and out the front doors I found Sam sitting on the curb with his head in his hands, I looked around frantically it took me a minute to find her, when I did she was limping over to me I ran over and wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around.  
"Thank god your OK, I love you so much" I whispered into her ear.  
"I love you too Dean" Then I kissed her.

Bella's POV.

It's been a year and a half since Sam lost Jess and Sam still misses her but is moving on with another hunter named Lexi Williams, Sam and I found out that we have powers Sam can see stuff before it happens and my senses are heightened like I'm stronger, faster, I can see better and hear better, I can see emotions and I can move things with my mind.  
I'm in a hotel room waiting for Dean he went to get gas, when the door opened I looked up and watched has Dean close the door and walk over to me and sat next to me taking my hands into his.  
"We need to go" Dean said.  
"OK I'm ready" I said, Dean and I walked out of the room, we all met up by the cars and left.  
I'm sitting in the passenger seat of Dean's Impala we are going to Bobby's he called and said he needed help with a hunt.  
"Did Uncle Bobby tell you what he needed help with" I asked Dean.  
"Yeah there are some vamps that saved Bobby's life a few years ago and now they need his help" He said.  
"OK I was just wondering" When we got to Bobby's we got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked a minute later he answered the door with a shotgun in his hand and pointing it right at Dean's head.  
"Damn it guys you're the only one's that can wake up a hunter from his nap and make him think that a demon is trying to come and make conversation" I laughed.  
"Hey Uncle Bobby I missed you" I said walking past the shotgun and hugging him. "But can you stop pointing that gun at Dean's head" He nodded and walked into the living room and put the gun in the corner by his bookcase. "Thanks Uncle Bobby" I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.  
"No problem Bells, I missed you too" He hugged me and walked over to Dean and Sam and shook their hands. "Hey boys and may I ask who this is" I asked pointing to Lexi.  
"That's Lexi Williams she is a hunter we met about nine months ago and she's Sam's girl" Dean said.  
"Hi nice to meet you Mr. Singer" She said shyly even though we all knew that she was NOT shy, when we met her we were at the end of a hunt she showed up and yelled at us because we took her hunt.  
"Call me Bobby everyone else does and it's nice to meet you too" Bobby said. "Ok lets get going the vampires we're helping are outside of Helena, Montana" We all nodded and went to our cars and got in and started driving.  
Two days later we pulled up to a blue three story house it was amazing, we all got out and walked to the door and knocked, not even a minute later a short pixie answered the door and I stood there in shock staring at her, it was Alice.  
"BELLA" She squealed pulling me into a hug, stupid pixie.  
"Hey Alice and um…can you let me go I can breathe" I said.  
"Oh sorry, what are you doing here" she asked and then it hit her like a brick wall, because she ether seen Bobby or smelt him one or the other. "You're the people going to help us with the demon problem" I nodded.  
"Can we come in" I asked.  
"Yeah" We followed her into the living room, Dean and I sat on one of the loveseats, Sam, Lexi and Bobby sat on the one of the sofas, Jasper and Alice sat on the other loveseat, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett sat on the other sofa with Rosalie sitting on the arm of it then there was Edward he is standing behind the loveseat that Jasper and Alice are sitting at.  
"Carlisle why don't you tell them what you told me" Bobby said breaking the silence.  
"Alice got a vision someone coming and they have an army" He said.  
"What did this someone look like" I asked.  
"He has yellow eyes" Alice said, Dean, Sam, Lexi, Uncle Bobby and I gasped. "What do you know who he is" I nodded looking at my fingernails that has Black nail polish on them.  
"He killed Sam and Dean's mom, killed Lexi's sister and killed my dad" I whispered tears running down my face but I knew they heard me because I felt Dean's arms wrap around my waist and pulled me against him, then I heard someone growl probably Edward.  
"I'm sorry Bella we didn't know that your father had died" Edward said sadly, I looked up with tears still going down my cheeks.  
"He died eight months after you left me on the forest floor" He flinched.  
"What happened" Jasper asked gently, when I didn't answer Dean did for me.  
"We've known Bella and her father for as long has I can remember. We got a call from Charlie one night telling us what happened and asking if we could came down and see her I told him we'd be a few days we were on a hunt. When we got there the house was on fire at first we thought that Bella was inside with Charlie she wasn't, we later we found out that the Yellow Eyed Demon killed Charlie and we found out that Victoria came back for Bella and took her to a warehouse outside of Forks and tortured her, when we found the warehouse a few days after we got there I started looking for Bella" He paused for a minute and tighten his arms around my waist. "When I found her I thought she was dead because of all the blood that was until she moved and started talking I could barely hear her, her voice was so faint I had to move so my ear was at her lips she whispered "Look out for the red head" I didn't understand what she was saying as first but I finally got it, I was in the middle of cutting her down when the red head pushed me away from Bella trying to kill me but Bella surprised her. I had put the machete I was carrying down so I could cut her down, Bella grabbed it and cut off her head then she dropped the machete, I ran over to her just as she collapsed into my arms we took her to the hospital and the doctor said that she should have been dead two or three day before we found her he said that she had a broken arm and had lost a lot of blood then he said that she was a fighter" When he finished I looked around the room all of the Cullen's looked sorry, Dean, Sam and Uncle Bobby have tears in their eyes and Lexi looked shocked that I hadn't told her about it.  
"I already knew how to hunt so I had Dean, Sam, John and Uncle Bobby refresh my memory after I healed" I said.  
"She was a natural I knew she was good but I didn't know she was that good, normally it takes us almost a year to retrain a hunter but with Bella it took us two and a half months" Bobby's said proudly.  
"What do you mean by Uncle Bobby is he your Uncle" Edward asked.  
"Yeah on my mom's side of the family" I said.  
"Why didn't you tell us" Edward asked.  
"Because I didn't think that you guys needed to know about it" I said.  
"Are you dating anyone Bella" Esme asked changing the subject.  
"Yeah I'm dating Dean" I said pointing to Dean. "We've been dating for a year and half" I smiled remembering when Dean saw me after the fire, later that night when we got an hotel room and spent the whole night making love and sleeping in each others arms, I think Dean must have been thinking the same thing because Edward growled again. "What don't you like Dean's thoughts Edward" I asked trying not to laugh.  
"No I don't" Dean just smiled. "OK will you stop thinking about that" Edward said angrily.  
"Stop thinking about what" Dean and I asked together.  
"Stop thinking about having sex with Bella it's disturbing" Edward growled, Dean and I couldn't hold it in any longer we start laughing and so did everyone else a few minutes later we all stopped laughing.  
"So what do you guys do exactly" Carlisle asked.  
"We hunt down evil sons-of-bitches and kill them" Dean said.  
"How do you make money" Alice asked.  
"We have fake credit cards and we hustle pool players" I answered.  
"Do you have a criminal record" Edward asked rudely.  
"Um….credit card and mail fraud, grave destruction which are necessary and two second degree murders which was a wrong place wrong time type of thing I think that's all of it" I said.  
"WOW" Alice said.  
"What" I asked.  
"Your wanted by the police who knew" I laughed.  
"We all are except for Bobby" I said, we talked for a few more hours then we left, when we got to the hotel I called John to tell him about the YED and he said he'll be here by tomorrow morning and we had at lest 5 days before the army shows up.


End file.
